thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Shephard
Owned by YFS! Info Name: Matthew Shephard Gender: Male District: 9 Age: 18 Weapon: Kukri, Sword, Machete Appearance: Matthew looks like he's from Nepal, having nepalese features. He's lanky and stands at 6'2, with black hair and dark grey eyes. Strengths/skills: Weaponry/Combat, Quick Reflexes, Fast Runner. Weakness(es): Slow swimmer, Ranged weapons. Personality: Matthew HATES the careers, calling them arrogant bigheaded assholes. He fears no career and hates arrogance and cocky people. He severely dislikes people who think they're better than everyone else as well. He's very hateful to mean or evil people, being rude and aggressive towards them. People he sees as normal he will be normal too, and he won't show many signs of anger or hatred to them. He's known to be very aggressive to bullies, beating them badly and completely ignoring the person who was being bullied in the first place. If someone manages to get under his hardened and semi-aggressive personality, he'll state that he's only mean to mean people because of how much he was bullied for being different than others. Although many don't see it as being protective. Matthew is very protective of his friends and WILL take action against anyone hurting them in any way. Overall, Matthew is aggressive to the arrogant and friendly to the innocent. Backstory/History: Matthew was always picked on by bullies. He was the smallest, looked different, and the weakest. It ranged from verbal abuse to physical beatings. He hated being small and little, and he blamed everything on his size. He tried many times to increase his size, but it never worked. Every year they would grow bigger, stronger, meaner. But then, one year, it happened. On his 14th birthday, Matthew hit a huge spurt of growth. He became the size of his bullies. It was that autumn day at dusk where it happened. "Mom, I'm going out." he said as the sun began to set low. Prepared to fight those who had beaten him, humilated him, those who deserved to be beaten. Night fell when they struck, with their hardened fists. Matthew fought well, beating down those he hated with relishing blow after blow. Even though he was bruised and bloodied, he made sure his enemies look three times worse than himself. After being caught fighting, he was taken into custody. Outnumbered 3 to 1, Matthew was charged as the instigator and sent to a juveneille hall. There, he was picked on for being another race. Being threatened by shock therapy if he were to cause anymore fights, Matthew was anguished by not being able to do anything about the many insults he had to deal with. That's when he met someone... A small wiry boy who was also different. Pale white skin and red eyes. An albino. Apparently sent there for the same reason as Matthew. The two met and were soon fast friends. Each helped the other out. The boy's name was Michael. Michael and Matthew pulled through many harsh days of the juveneille hall. Soon, both were released, and very grateful. However, Michael was soon killed in a Hunger Games, where Matthew went stone cold and hardy, hiding from the rest of the world. Token: Rock from mountain. Height: 6'2 Fears: Quicksand Alliance: Anti-Careers Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes